


从今

by SuoJiesheng



Category: congjin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuoJiesheng/pseuds/SuoJiesheng





	从今

言余矜手持书册沉默了一会儿，便放下东西，掀开被子。秦战只见到他毛茸茸的头顶越来越远，三下五除二被解了裤链，一口温热的气息喷在下身。浑身气血“噌”地往下冲，脑子完全不够用了，还是喝止道：“言，别——”  
言余矜一口含住了他。

 

秦战呼吸一滞，动了动喉结强撑心神。  
“松开！太脏了，”颇有点贞洁烈妇的样子，“你怎么能咬那种东西！”他一想到他腌臜的玩意儿堵住了先生的口舌，简直恨不得把自己千刀万剐，身体却很诚实地向里顶弄。

 

言余矜咽部有长久的炎症，呕吐反应很强烈，秦战又长又粗，直戳到他颚后的小舌头，顶得他干呕不止眼泪汪汪，他慌忙想要吐出来，做足心理预备到底还是……他做不来这种事的。  
秦战此刻却把他后脑勺往胯下按去，一面低吟一面狠狠向里冲撞，呕吐反应激烈吞吐着秦战，让他完全失却理智。  
言余矜被插得泪水混着清涕口涎下流，平生一次感到七窍相通的真实。那股腥膻的味道直往脑门涌，因为窒息，眼前黑一阵白一阵。  
他去掰秦战的手，双腿溺水一样乱挣。秦战这才吓了一跳，马上拿了出去。

 

把言余矜抱上来，才看到他满脸濒死状，眼神都涣涣然的，虚弱无力地小口喘息。趴在自己身上一滩烂泥似的，秦战便给他后背顺气，嘴里诓哄，“没事了没事了。”  
言余矜很疲惫，身体只是一方面，心更累，他没法在性事上玩出各式花样取悦秦战。筋骨又没什么韧性，能做的姿势乏善可陈，过去在“上面”的技巧倒很不错的，如今也是英雄无用武之地。  
“用手吧。”他轻轻抚摸秦战那里，无可奈何道。

 

七窍里余留的一点咸腥却让他又忍不住呕了一声，越忍越想，捂着嘴爬到床边好一阵干呕。  
秦战笑个不停，好没良心地，故作惊异道：“有喜了？”  
言余矜按着胸口幽怨地白了他一眼，还真像个害喜的小媳妇儿。那边秦战乐极生悲扯到了伤口，也只好别过脸嘶嘶吸气。  
两厢狼狈的，金瓶梅搞成了笑林。兴致半途夭折。言余矜忙不迭跑去打开牙粉盒漱口。

 

秦战枕着手肘，遥遥向浴室门说，“就这么嫌弃我啊。”  
还真是，言余矜看向镜子撩了把头发，开解自己，要是尺寸没那么吓人，他好好学学还是能做到的，归根结底不是他不行，是秦战有问题。

 

他怀着这种根本不必要的自信，又跑回去跟小情人同床共枕。男人在性上的过分自尊实在很荒诞不经的，他因此立刻就觉得自己伟岸起来，靠在床头点了根雪茄，假模假式的事后一支烟，其实事儿根本没成。

 

秦战眉心蹙起，很不满，言余矜坐着，他躺着，像他被睡了又放置似的。  
他也爬起来，坐得高过言余矜一个头，把他脑袋按在自己肩上。秦战还没吸过雪茄，抢过他的烟口出狂言：“以后这个家只有我抽烟的份，你给我戒了，不戒就不要想上我的床。”  
“啊？”这不是我家吗……言余矜望着头见他猛吸一口，接着就扶住脑袋恍惚了好一阵。言余矜笑骂道：“说你傻你还不信，雪茄劲太大了，尤其头一回。”

 

他替秦战抹了点清凉油，好笑地；“跟我还拿腔作势……”秦战心有戚戚焉，把烟按了，“知道劲太大你还抽。明知故犯是吧。”  
言余矜一时有些心虚。过去他喜欢的东西都有点慢性鸦片的性质，其实和秦战在一起后，已很少再接触了。今天也不过是装模作样而已，他是大人，装相也不能让小孩儿知道，太跌份儿了。

 

怀着这种心态，当即签下了单方面协议，“好好，一周十二支烟，早上9点后不喝咖啡，酒必须和你一起喝，我向你保证。”  
“真的、真的，”他亲了亲秦战，“我言余矜是那种言而无信之人吗？”私心想这日子是越来越难过了，水方一个，再添上秦战。  
秦战老神在在地搂着他，“往后每周一我给你发烟，你好好计划一下，别到时候青黄不接，跑来跟我哭，”他愈说愈来劲了，看了言余矜一眼，试探地，“要是你拿钱偷偷买怎么办。”  
言余矜怕道，“你还要管我钱呢？”一副惧内神色。  
“咳咳，”秦战骑驴下坡地否认，“那倒不至于……”其实他很有这意思，几近个悍妇妒妇了。

 

言余矜忽然间觉着自己挺可怜，叹了口气。旁的男人艳羡他不结婚的潇洒，实则他外遭流言蜚语，家里又同结婚没什么两样，娇妻管得严，出门多看谁一眼都要踢翻醋缸。继而把他按倒狠狠作弄一番，男人雄风不也失却了，一点好处没占到的买卖。  
他回过头去望望秦战，好在老婆是漂亮的，算了算了，吃点亏吧。

 

自控力薄弱的臭男人，色迷迷伸手攀着秦战占起便宜来，咬着喉结往上吻去。唇舌纠缠，天灵盖阵阵酥麻，绸缪束薪，难舍难分。

 

二人吻出一点唾液，正要为彼此舔去，便听到门外传来女子踩着高跟鞋上楼的声音。

 

秦战霎时恼了，一把推开言余矜，眉毛倒竖，那神情分明在说言余矜你又去哪儿招惹来了野女人？  
言余矜无辜地瞪大双眼，嘴上还带着点晶亮的水渍，可怜兮兮地顾自揩了。

 

秦战内心尚琢磨怎么修理那群饭桶卫兵，女子就一边砰砰拍门一边急躁地拧起门锁。  
“秦战！你给我滚出来！”她怒道。  
一听这声音，屋内两人都打了个激灵，飞速下床套刚脱的裤子。言余矜扬手扔给秦战一件睡袍，自己稀里糊涂地衣扣全错位了。


End file.
